


There Is Just Something About Him

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: AU.Day 17 of Fictober 2019





	There Is Just Something About Him

“You aren’t going back,” John said through the phone line.Felicity rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.She had told Lyla about the guy she met at the bar last weekend.She had mistakenly assumed Lyla wouldn’t tell John.She hadn’t told Lyla about the entire encounter.She didn’t think it was appropriate to tell her superior at A.R.G.U.S. that she had sex in a bathroom stall of a club with a complete stranger, and she didn’t even know his name.Since they dealt with dangerous situations, that little piece of knowledge would be a dark mark against her decision-making skills, and she couldn’t afford to lose this job. 

“Felicity, you are like a little sister to me.It’s not safe,” his voice was authoritative with a hint of worry. 

“John, it’s just the Glades.It’s a well-populated area.It’ll be fine,” she said in a low voice.She repositioned an ear bud and continued to type on her computer, looking for any coworkers passing by her office door.

“There are plenty of bars in Starling.Why the Glades?Why this guy?”He was challenging her practically.A tactic that usually worked with her, but last week being pressed against the stall door, skirt hitched to her waist, with a stranger with piercing blue eyes buried deep inside her, something shifted in her.She wanted more.No, she needed more.

“There is just something about him,” she replied.The way he looked at her like he wanted to devour her completely, the way he touched her like he was lighting every inch of skin on fire, the way he fucked her like he couldn’t get enough of her, it all made her want more.

“Felicity,” John sighed into the phone, “you don’t have the best track record with men.”She laughed.He was right.

“I’ll be fine, John,” she reassured him as she peeked out her office window towards his office.Lyla had been kind enough to get her this job.She wouldn’t do anything to mess it up.

*****

Felicity dressed smartly for tonight.Short dress, easy access.She was on a mission, and she was hoping he would be here.She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.No words were exchanged last time.He had watched her at the bar, sipping her drink, playing with her glass.He stood in the shadows, nursing his own drink.They made eye contact throughout the night.His eyes so intense and trained on her.She was wet long before she got up to go to the bathroom, walking close enough to him that her arm brushed his.Electricity shot through her body, turning her on even more.He pulled her back, eyes questioning.She simply nodded, and he dropped his drink to the side to pull her hips to his.She could feel his hardness rub against her, and she instinctively rubbed against him.His lips descended to hers, hard and urgent, like he needed her to live.She pulled back and led him to the bathroom.It was quick and dirty, but he made her feel so, so good, and she wanted to feel that way again.

She took a sip of her drink as he lowered himself onto the bar stool next to her.Blue eyes watching her closely.He leaned towards her, close enough that she could smell his cologne.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said roughly.His hand landed on her knee, brushing its way up her thigh, leaving goosebumps.He stopped at the hem of her dress and traced the outline, waiting for her answer.She took another sip of her drink.

“Come home with me.”His voice was still rough with a little pleading.

“I don’t even know your name,” Felicity laughed as she turned towards him, causing his hand to drift back down to her knee.That simple touch had her wet and aching for more.Her walls starting to clench at the memory of the other night.

“Oliver Queen,” he stated, never breaking eye contact.He stood then, holding his hand out to hers.She took it and followed him out of the bar. 

*****

He drove her back to his place.Her skirt was already around her hips from riding behind him on his bike, but her arms were wrapped firmly around him, and he would occasionally drop his hand to caress her leg.Her fingers wound their way into his leather jacket, using the cold air as an excuse.Then, they snuck under his t-shirt, stroking his strong abs, tracing the top of his jeans.She snuck a hand down his boxers and gripped him.She thought she heard him growl, but it was difficult through the wind.She stroked him slowly, building him up, until he parked outside an apartment complex.He climbed off the bike quickly, displacing her hand.He removed their helmets hastily, dropping hers to the concrete.He left it there and reached for her instead.She swung her leg over the bike, and his arms were immediately around her waist, his lips on hers, taking what he wanted.His tongue swirled over hers.His lips sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.He bit down gently, all while letting his hands roam over that dress.He picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.She could feel him through his jeans directly on her wet panties.She rubbed against him as he bit her lip again. He started to walk, but she was so focused on his lips attacking hers, his fingers digging into her ass, and his hardness hitting her in just the right place that she didn’t know where he was taking her.She didn’t care.He opened a door and kicked it closed.

She rubbed against him harder, her body tingling with anticipation.Her fingers gripped through the leather of his jacket.She moaned as his lips moved to her neck, sucking and licking as she rocked against him.He nibbled on her earlobe as she rocked harder.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered, and she did as she was told, rubbing faster against him.He pulled back slightly, letting her recover, as he carried her to his bedroom.It was a simple room, minimal furniture, only necessities visible, and she had the weird thought that he cleaned up for her.He laid her on the bed and pulled back, her legs falling to the mattress.She whimpered at the loss of contact.He slipped out of his jacket, toed his shoes off.His eyes never left hers.He took off his shirt, and she licked her lips.She could feel herself getting wet again as he removed his pants and boxers and socks.He was hard.Hard for her.He stroked himself twice, and she thought she would cum right then.She swallowed hard as he moved towards her.

He took her hand and pulled her gently to a sitting position.He removed her jacket, dropping it to the floor beside him.He pulled the hem of her dress up and over her head, revealing her lacy, black panty set.He hooked a finger into her panties and tugged them down her legs as she lifted herself up to help him.His hand brushed her leg and her ankle as he pulled them over her heels and off her completely.His hand reversed its path, traveling back up her leg.His knuckle probed her entrance, wet for him.Her hips bucked up towards him at his touch, needing him inside her.He moved on to her bra, unclasping it, dragging it down her arms, dropping it onto the floor.

He leaned her back, so she was laying down again.The anticipation caused her stomach to tighten, but he continued to tease her with his knuckle, rubbing her nipples, first the right one then the left, until they were pebbled and hard. 

“Please,” she begged as her eyes shut and her back arched off the bed.His cock grazed her clit, but it wasn’t enough.

He hummed as he kissed her softly.His tongue danced over hers before it slid across her jaw lightly.He continued his path to her neck, down and to her shoulder where he sucked lightly.His knuckle continued teasing her nipple, her hips rocking trying to make contact with him, but he kept just out of reach.She moaned as his mouth reached her breast, his tongue drawing circles all over before sucking on the point. 

“Please,” she continued to beg, her voice raspy from need, “Oliver, please.”She felt him closer, his hard cock rubbing through her wetness.He grabbed a condom from the night stand drawer as she whimpered with the sudden loss of contact.He put it on quickly and positioned himself at her entrance.She moaned as he entered her, arching into him, feeling him stretch her.

“Open your eyes,” he growled, and she complied.The look of pure lust nearly took her breath away as he pulled out slowly and slid into her again.

“Yes,” she hissed.There was a slight burning but having him inside her was all she wanted for the past week.He pulled out again, leaving his tip inside her, and slowly slid back in, keeping eye contact the entire time.He repeated his motions, tilting his hips when he was buried deep inside her, stimulating her clit, making her moan even louder.His pace was sexy and slow, and he started teasing her with his tongue again, sucking on her neck, nibbling on her collar bone, sucking on her breast.Her hands went to his ass, pulling him into her deeper.His tongue flicked her nipple, and she felt a jolt a pleasure shoot through her, a gush of wetness between her legs.

“Faster please,” she begged, and he complied, moving in and out of her faster with a steady pace.She positioned her feet next to his hips, giving her leverage to meet his thrusts, stimulating her already throbbing clit.He moved faster, snapping his hips against hers, and she came again, back arching into him, breast pushing even further into his mouth.He growled again as he slowed his thrusts, letting her ride out her orgasm.

His lips didn’t slow.They moved to the underside of her breast, licking her curve, sucking on the sensitive skin.His hand squeezed her other breast, and she moaned again, still sensitive from her orgasm but starting to feel herself building up again.He continued thrusting at a slow pace as his hand travelled down and up her stomach, slowly grazing her skin.Her head fell back, and her eyes closed as she enjoyed his ministrations on her body.She moaned contentedly.

His hand found her clit, and he pressed her gently.She moaned louder, as her walls clenched around him causing him to growl again.Her hips bucked against his, back arching.His lips went back to hers, clamping on as he picked up his pace again.He rubbed her clit rhythmically with his thrusting, and she felt herself on the edge again.She tilted her hips up, increasing the friction of his fingers.Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned and came again.His thrusting became more erratic as he followed her, thrusting hard into her. 

He stilled his hips and untangled his lips from hers, breathing heavily into her hair.He pulled out of her, causing her to whimper once more.She fully relaxed into the mattress as he collapsed next to her, removing the condom, tying it off, and dropping it onto the floor next to him.

“What’s your name?” he asked huskily.She laughed.Her eyes felt heavy, and her body was fully satiated. 

“Felicity,” she said softly, turning towards him, “Felicity Smoak.”He smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Felicity,” he repeated softly with a smile, “That’s a nice name.”


End file.
